


Infiniti

by Imorz



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Kita sepakat bahwa cinta kita tidak memiliki ujung. [ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 7—Hurt/comfort ].





	Infiniti

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Red Velvet sepenuhnya adalah milik SM Entertainment. Park Bogum berasal dari agensi Blossom Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

Aku dan Joohyun senang bermain.

Bermain hati satu sama lain. Kami kerap menyakiti diri, menyatakan dengan congkak bahwa kita bisa hidup dengan atau tanpa bersama. Kita terus mengulangi permainan yang sama sampai benar-benar terasa muak dan pada akhirnya menganggap bahwa aku, Joohyun, memang tidak bisa ke mana-mana selain bergandengan tangan menatap salju turun. Joohyun yang pertama berserah dan mengabaikan segala egonya; ia ingin berhenti dari segala kekacauan ini, membuatnya sakit kepala dan aku memikirkan hal yang sama meski tidak pernah kuucapkan.

Kami memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan. Maka dari itu kami sering berpisah. Dan kami mengakhirinya dengan perpisahan, sementara itu mencari pengganti kekasih yang kiranya mampu mengisi kekosongan dan perbedaan tadi. Namun, tidak pernah ada yang sesuai. Pada akhirnya kembali lagi ke titik awal.

"Kau yang menyakitiku, kau pula yang menyelamatkanku."

Joohyun adalah wanita yang didambakan semua orang. Ia bertubuh molek dan parasnya ayu. Ketidaksempurnaannya hanyalah egonya yang tinggi; akupun begitu. Seperti batu bertemu batu. Harus ada yang bersedia luluh.

Ketika keadaan tidak dapat terbendung, aku mengatakan keseluruhan perasaanku padanya, sebagaimana laki-laki yang selalu ditemani mimpi buruk, aku katakan pada Joohyun: aku setengah mati hidup ketika ia tidak ada. Joohyun menangis dan merengkuh lututnya sendiri. Ia menggeleng, mengatakan aku pembual ulung. Aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain ingin memotong urat nadi sendiri sebagai pembuktian. Namun, Joohyun menciumku, mencium, lalu berbisik jika ia merasakan hal yang sama (tapi tetap merasa aku berbohong). Aku tersenyum, hampir saja aku mati di depannya.

"Bogum."

Suara itu menyejukkan. Aku terpejam mendengar bibirnya memanggil namaku.

"Ya, Joohyun?"

"Jangan berpisah lagi."

"Aku tahu."

Bahwa mau ke mana pun kami berpetualang, mau dengan siapa pun menjalin cinta; dia tetap kembali padaku dan aku menganggap cinta kami memang sejak awal tidak pernah pudar—tidak pernah memiliki batas kapan akan merasa harus berhenti. Aku yang selalu haus momentum bersama Joohyun; dan kami yang sepakat untuk terus bersama; hingga liang bersebelahan.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

.  
.  
.  
Selesai.

 


End file.
